Hemodialysis catheters allow patients with renal disease to have toxins removed from their bloodstream. Without the use of catheters, many of these patients would not survive. However, long-term hemodialysis catheters have a serious drawback in that a significant percentage of catheters fail due to infection, resulting in elevated mortality rates and large annual healthcare costs associated with treatment. Furthermore, bloodstream infections are a leading cause of death in the United States, and many of those infections are attributable to vascular access devices such as hemodialysis catheters. The mortality rate associated with such infections is considerable.
Therefore, a need exists for a manner in which infections relating to long-term hemodialysis catheters can be reduced.